Heartbroken
by 0meghan1
Summary: Caitlin Park's side of view; a new character. A sequel to Wings by Aprilynne Pike. Starring Laurel, David, Chelsea, Tamani, and new characters! Please no mean reviews/comments.
1. Preface

Preface

I opened my eyes; it felt like I was opening my eyes to something new, something reborn. But no, it was just another day... but my special day. My hundredth day of being an earthling. I was quite excited, except there was something different that I couldn't put my finger on.  
That's right, I have school today. And no human would understand my being a faerie and landing here on earth a hundred days ago. It's only a special tradition for us faeries.  
And let me tell you more magical things about being a faerie. The things people think about faeries - wings, magic, pixie dust - that's all a lie. Well, except for the wings. But, of course, we can't fly unless you are at least fifty years old as a faerie.  
Counting your age as a fairy is hard work... it's like averaging years. I won't ex-  
plain all that, too much to handle. And with the magic and pixie dust; no one has any of those. There is no "magic" involved in being a faerie, only science.  
Hang on to what I'll tell you now. No one can find out about faeries on earth. I will not tell you where I live, I cannot tell you my complete lifestyle. But I can give you this book. 


	2. Midsummer's Dream

Most people have those days where they think they want to die.  
This was one of those days. Of course, I would very much like to consider myself human. That would make me forget the fears and nightmares I've had ever since I landed and was taken upon Caroline Rosanne.  
I finally drive my way to school; no one was staring at me today.  
Thank God, I think to myself. I get out of my car and slam the door behind me, strutting my way to the crowd of people gathered around a new girl. One of the boys saw me and greeted me kindly.  
"Good morning, Caitlin."  
I grin widely at him. I look at the people shoving and pushing to see the new girl. "What's going on?" I asked. "It's like they're going to let the poor girl stuck in there."  
He laughs and sighs. "No kidding. Everyone's been there since six o'clock, she should've escaped by now." He turned the other way and got on his tiptoes. He could barely see, clearly. "Well, she is still stuck in there. I'm gonna head to my locker now, see you later."  
I wave, not knowing what his name was. I was pretty sure he was in my English class... hmm, oh well. It doen't matter to me. I was the most popular girl in school, I have to act the way I act. I suddenly catch sight of my best friend, Grace. I make my way through the crowd and breath deeply.  
She looks at me when she suddenly hears my breath. "Oh dear,  
Caitlin! You're claustrophobic, let's get out of here!" She pulls me through the crowd as I follow her, dazed. When we finally make it through, she grabbed the inhaler in my bag and makes me suck in my breath.  
I nod and push the inhaler away. "Thanks so much, I don't know what I would do without you," I breathe.  
She smiles and hugs me. "Anything for my biff." She stuffs the in-  
haler in my bag and finds my unfinished poem. "Poetry?" she giggles as she began pulling it out.  
I pull it out of her hands before she can even begin reading it. "Not your business." I blushed, quite embarrassed. It was about my latest crush; definitely embarrassing for a sixteen-year-old girl. "So... how was your weekend?" Trying to change the subject was always the fix.  
She pulls a piece of gum out of her pocket, unwrapped it and put it in her mouth. "Omigod, it was horrible, Cait! Just horrible!" she whined unwillingly.  
I shush her. She wouldn't calm down, I almost slap her! But thank God, I don't. "Your date bailed on you again?" I whisper as we walk to class.  
She nods glumly.  
"Aww." I hug her and put her head on my shoulder. "That's just not right. You're a great girl, this is the second time Camren bailed. I'll help you set him straight." That was what I was going to do, that is what a good friend would do. Or... I am right, aren't I?  
She shakes her head, too sad to use words. I can see it behind her I'm-totally-happy-what-are-you-talking-about face. "You've done enough for me already, I owe you a lot." She sighs, starting to think about everything I helped her with since kindergarten.  
"Okay, but I'm just reminding you, you don't have to do anything for me. It's what friends do." I walk to Algebra and sit down in the first seat, my usual seat. I turn around to see Vanessa and Angela in the seats behind me.  
Vanessa glares at me.  
"What did I do?" I ask innocently. I never did anything to make her angry and I never would. She knows that.  
Angela giggles and answers for Vanessa, who suddenly starts to laugh with Angela. "It was a joke. We didn't make you angry, did we?" She whimpers and made a puppy face.  
I groan, looking awful toward the front of the classroom. I shake my head, but I'm not sure. Well, I'd never really be mad at them. Only it was part of my reputation to yell at them or something. "That wasn't funny," I whine. I pull out my doodle notebook and start to draw a random cartoon. I try to ignore them as they tap my shoulders over and over. Stop that! I scream in my head.  
Vanessa leans over my shoulder and sighs. "I'm so sorry, Caitlin. You know I never meant to make you mad." And I never knew you were so tempermental, she adds in her head.  
Luckily I had the power to hear that. But at the same time, I don't want to hear what she has to say about me. "Whatever," I mumble inaudibly.  
"What?" I hear Vanessa mutter to Angela.  
I turn to see Angela shrug. She looks at me and waves me forward. I turn around, not wanting to talk to them.


	3. Pixie Perfect

And now it's lunch time, the free time. I see Vanessa and Angela sitting together, talking about me. While Grace forwards me to a table, they stare at me. I feel their stares boring into my back.  
"Cait, I'd like you to meet Laurel, David, and Chelsea."  
So there was three, not one. The first girl has shiny blond hair and eyes like a river. The other girl has curly red hair, and her eyes were pure green. And I look at the boy... he looks just like any other boy.  
I slightly wave to them, and clutch my friend's hand. "They look a little shy," I whisper.  
She rolled her eyes. "Of course, it's their first day." She turned to the girl beside her. "Laurel, would you tell Caitlin something over in the restroom?" she whispers.  
My eyes open wide. My lips were in a straight line, not knowing what to say.  
The blond girl, who I'm guessing was Laurel, shrugs. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She talks so straight-forward, no fumbling aloud out of her mouth. She glares at me for a second and nods. "Um... I mean, sure." She gets up from the table and lends me her hand.  
I take it, following her to the nearby girls' restroom. Luckily, there is no one here. "What do you want from me?" I ask.  
Laurel shakes her head, but walks to look at my back. "You're a faerie?" She grins as I turn to look at her.  
My eyes were still open wide, now the size of a potato. "How do you know?" Well that was completely unexpected... who ever thought there would ever be another faerie at my school? The odds of that were one in a million, but who's counting?  
She blushes. "You're blooming. You're a fall faerie just like me." She turns and takes off her coat to show me a big bump on her back. "I have never met another faerie my gender. Is this not your first bloom?"  
I can still hear so many questions in her head. I decide to answer the spoken one. "My first bloom was years ago. I've known ever since I was twelve years old. But I'm immortal," I add. "I'm not going to die after I reach the age of twenty-four, it's all set." She should know what I mean by that, right? Well, she can't know everything. I see she only bloomed last year and is now blooming her second time.  
"Oh, that's interesting. I've never heard of an immortal faerie before."  
I shrug. "Only the leaders decide who is chosen as the immortal one every fifty years." I pause, unsure of what to say. I'm sure she can read my mind, why didn't we do that before we came here?  
"Good idea, smart one."  
I roll my eyes and think, "I'm full of them. Wait... so you have no idea what an immortal fall faerie is?" I hold up my index finger to stop her from answering. I turn around and exit the restroom with Laurel following me.  
She shakes her head. "I'm sorry, I've never heard of an immortal faerie before," she repeats in her head.  
I let out a cold breath. I sit back down in the seat I was in before we left. "You think you were the only one chosen?"  
Lauren nods. She walks back to her seat slowly, thinking more and more about me, hurting my head little by little. I pin my nails into my head and sigh.


End file.
